Preschool Madness
by The Lantern
Summary: Kagome, Shuuichi, and a bothersome alter ego Youko. In preschool. Enough said. I don't own anything.
1. Day one

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Day one**

Kagome stared at the new boy who stared back. She lifted her lips in a snarl he glared back. The only green crayon in the whole class room sat on the table between them.

Then a hand picked up the crayon before either could stop it. Both the raven haired girl and the red headed boy turned to glare at the newcomer. It was Yuka, a friend of Kagome. Oblivious to the threatening aura coming from her friend and the redhead she walked back to her table.

"Hmph!" Kagome muttered.

"This is all your fault." The New boy said.

"Nuh uh." Kagome cried angrily

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh-" Ring Ring. The boy glared at the bell, and Kagome ran outside.

Art Class is over. It's Recess time.

--

Kagome crossed her arms and made her way to the swings.

The second before she got there Yuka sat down on the last one...Kagome seethed.

--

Suichi watched amused, but still mad as the girl from art class stomped over to the edge of the playground to the surrounding forest. She climbed the fence and sat on top of it. A vicious look over coming her face.

'She's Funny.' The five year old thought shaking his head smiling.

/Who is?/

'...Your not real' Suichi said bluntly.

/Yes I am don't be such a meanie./

' I'm not.'

/Are too!/

'Leave me alone'

/...No/

'Go away.'

/...Meanie./

'I think someones calling me. Bye.' Suichi said before shoving the disimbodied voice thing into the back of his head.

"-un!" The girl from ealier cried from her position on the fence.

"What?" Suichi asked confused.

"Run you jerk!" She yelled.

"Wha-Oh." He muttered ,Frozen, as he realized a basket ball was coming straight at him.

''Mmph!" He cried as the girl tackled him out of the way. It just barely grazed the top of her head.

" T'anks." He managed to rasp out.

"Welcome" She whispered standing up and brushing her shorts off.

She glanced up at him and grinned. "You've got grass in your hair ."

"Your hairs messed up too." I said while pulling grass out of my hair.

''Uh oh it's time to go in!" She exclaimed taking my hand and dragging me back to school.

And this is the start of our friendship


	2. Nap time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor YuYu Hakusho

Suichi lay on his side on the blanket that they were supposed to take naps on

Suichi lay on his side on the blanket that they were supposed to take naps on. He didn't feel like sleeping so he surveyed the other kids. He blinked as Kagome rolled over to face him her eyes slid open and she smiled. In her hands was a small stuffed fox.

"Sui-chan meet Reynard the foxy." She whispered making the fox wave at him.

"Hello Reynard." He played along with a grin.

"He says you're weird."

"That's mean." Suchi huffed in mock outrage.

"Don't worry, I like weird people." She reassured him.

"Do you like foxes?" Suchi asked looking at Reynard.

"Yep, can you keep a secret?" She leaned in with a hushed voice.

"Uh huh." Suchi nodded. Mean while Youko awoke and listened in.

"My baby is a kitsune."

"You have a baby?" Suichi furrowed his brow in puzzlement.

"Yeah, but he's not my real baby, but he calls me oka-san and is older than me."

"Older than you." Suchi frowned.

"He looks a lot like you, except his hair is in a pony tail and his eyes but some of my blue in them and his hair is sort of orangish."

"What grade is he in?"

"He doesn't go to school, he says ningens stink to much." Youko grinned, it sounded like there was another fox demon around after all.

"We don't stink!" Suichi sniffed.

"Suchi-chan, Kagome-chan please be quiet your classmates are trying to sleep." Their teacher scolded.

Kagome giggled hugging Reynard.

Suchi rolled his eyes and tried to get to sleep.

* * *

Thank you all my dear reviewers! I wasn't planning on updating this but I got so many reviews that I just had to give you guy's a treat.

If you like Yaoi I would like to recomend my other stories, escecialy 'My Angel' to all DarkKrad fans.


	3. Kiddie Fights?

**/INCOMING!/**

"Sui-Chan! Save me!" Kurama blinked looking up from his coloring book as his best friend came flying at him across the playground.

"Eh?" He squeaked as she dove behind him, big blue eyes wide with terror.

"That boy, um, the one with the brown hair-" A vague wave at the flood of children. "He keeps on trying to give me cooties!" **/….Not this again/** The boy winced in agreement with his imaginary friend.

"A-and Yuka-chan keeps trying to make me sick!" Kagome whined, all but clinging to his arm childishly.

"Why don't you tell the teacher?" He murmured agitatedly, going back to coloring his rose.

**/Because she's used to coming to you. Heh, that sounded dirty/**

_Shut up._

The boy struggled to hide his blush.

"Silly Sui-chan, I did, but she said it's normal play!" The raven pouted, eyebrows drawing down into a distinct glower.

"Oh…What makes you think I can help you?" Her red-head companion sweat-dropped as she scowled.

"You're a boy!" She said as thought the answer was obvious.

**/It is…/**

_Shut up._

"You're a girl."

"I know that already!" Sneaker clad feet stomped angrily.

"So?"

"Ugh!"

"Kagome-san…"

"It's Kag-chan Sui-chan! Kag-chan!"

"Kago-Kag-chan-"He stumbled, "What do you want me to do?"

"Make 'em stop!" She demanded in a high pitched shriek.

"How?"

"Like Shippo-chan does, silly Sui-chan."

"…..Confront them?"

"What does co-fro-nt them mean?" Kurama sighed, dragging them to their feet.

"Confront; to talk or fight about something."

**/Actually…/**

_Shut up._

**/Fine, fine..sheeesh/ **The kitsune sniffed, running a hand though his precious hair.

"Yup, do that."

"Where is he?"

"Over by the slide."

"Come on."

"Do I _have_ too?" But she was already trudging after her friend, fingers itching to hold his hand. But she wouldn't do that, she knew he didn't like touching.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah?"

"Would you please leave Kagome-san alone?"

"No."

"…"

**/Kill him../**

_Shut up!_

"Sui-chan, say something!"

"You shouldn't hide behind that foreigner Kag-chan, he's gonna make you sick."

"Sui-chan's not a foreigner!"

"With that red hair? And green eyes? Yeah he is. And he's gonna make you sick."

"What's wrong with his hair n' stuff? I think it's pretty! And Sui-chan would never hurt me!"

"Do you see anyone else lookin' like that? No, and he's just trickin' you."

"Lookin' like what? Pretty?" Youko balked at the insult to his masculinity only to be snapped at by his human.

"Different Kag-chan, he's different." The brunet pleaded as the girl frowned.

"How?" **/Yes How?/**

"His hair and eyes are wrong, and he talks funny." /**KILL HIM**/ The fox snarled once again.

"I think he's so-fis-icated. There's nothin' wrong with my Sui-chan." Big blue eyes narrowed while emerald hues brightened.

"Yeah huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-"

"KAGOME-SAN!"

"Now Kagome-chan, why did I get a call from your sensei today?"

"I hit that ugly-boy."

"Kagome! Don't use such horrible language."

"He deserves it!"

" Why would you say such a thing?"

"He called my best friend a foreigner Mama, a foreigner!"

"What's so wrong with foreigners? Your papa is a foreigner."

"Nothing! B-but they said it made him wrong, and he's not wrong, he's 'pecial."

"Wrong?"

"Uh-huh, they said he'd make me sick." The little girl sniffled, clinging to her stuffed fox.

"Oh, dear. I'll have to speak with his mother about this. "

"He's not in trouble is he? I don't wanna get him in trouble, please don't Mama!"

"No, he's not in trouble. Go get some supper; I've got some calls to make." Kun-loon crooned comfortingly.

"Promise?" A small chubby pink hand clasped a calloused one.

"Hai, I promise." Hazel eyes smiled gently as sweet hands wiped tears from sapphire hues.

"Oh my, how horrible." Shiori murmured, grief swirling in her soft brown eyes. "I can't imagine why he didn't tell me he was being teased!" But then again, her distant young son never told her anything.

"Yes, I'll contact the school right away, those cruel children." Her voice broke, oh, her poor boy. Already facing the harsh world at the tender age of five. Why didn't he come to her? Why…

"Thank you Higurashi-san, goodbye." Shaky hands set the phone in its cradle as she turned to look out the window. Her boy sat in the garden, tending to the plants as usual. It seemed that the more he drew away from people, the more the flowers blossomed.

"Suichi-kun." She called; face tightening when he looked up with warm anxious eyes. Why didn't he ever look at her like that? His own mother, it wasn't normal.

"Hai Okaa-san?" Her heart melted at the soft tone. Oh, but he was so beautiful.

"Come here please?" But he was already on his feet even before she finished the first word.

"Is Kagome-san alright?"

"Kagome-san," The girl? "Oh, yes, she's fine. But they say that you've been having trouble with the kids at school-"

"It is none of your concern; it has already been taken care of." Suichi waved off her fears in a cold monotone voice.

"It won't help to ignore it-" She attempted again, stopping cold when he met her worried stare.

"It has been taken care of."

"Hai." She was left, shaken, as he left her to her thoughts.

She'd never forget that golden gaze.

"Good morning Sui-chan!" The raven chirped happily as she approached her stone-faced friend.

"How are you Kagome-san? " **/Yes, you didn't get in trouble did you my feisty little vixen-kit? /**

"Awe, don't be worried! It's time for Art Class!" She giggled, grabbing his hand without a second thought.

"Hai." Their fingers remained interlocked throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

**Author's note:**_ Eh, sorry for the lete update, I was involved in my other Ship, anyway. How do you like it? Youko is starting to enjoy the company at least one mortal (still not enough to see how much they hurt thier poor mother) and Kurama is getting over his No-Touchy rule. Shippou may make a appearence in a few chapters. Thank you for all your reviews! I hope to add more soon. :)_

_~Jess_

_p.s. Sorry if the writing confuses you, my style has changed a bit in the past few years._

_**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue. _


End file.
